Fighters and Dreamers
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: AU. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen. I do not own Naruto, or any of the songs. The guys are a big shot band. The girls are a small town success. And they're about to meet up for the first time in five years...oh boy.
1. Remember Them?

"Tell me again why we agreed to come here?" muttered Shikamaru.

"Because it's our hometown, and we're gonna play a few songs," retorted Neji. "So that their original band can take a break."

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered.

"Well, let's go!" Naruto shouted.

The guys were all dressed in laid back clothing. Sasuke, looking aloof and sexy, wore a baggy blue T-shirt, and khaki shorts. Shikamaru wore a dark green short-sleeved shirt that showed off his slightly muscled biceps and khaki shorts while he sleepily glanced around the club.. Neji wore a casual-yet-dressy shirt with baggy jeans. Naruto had a black shirt on with _Fighters_ scrawled across his chest in orange and dark blue jeans, his eyes alight with excitement.

The guys had formed a band of their own, and labeled themselves the _Fighters._ Naruto was, of course, the drums. And despite his hyper-activeness, he was actually_very_ good. Shikamaru put his lazy skills to use on the keyboard, and provided the famous band with great sounds. Neji was on bass, and Sasuke played the electric guitar and sang.

They were headed into a music spot for teenagers. The place was a restaurant on the first floor, and the second floor was a place for kids' bands to play. Since the guys were going on tour, they decided to accept the invitation to play at the restaurant. They all knew exactly where they were going — because the town was their original one: Konoha.

They walked into the restaurant, then up the stairs to the club.

"I always get so nervous whenever we're about to go on!" Sakura shrieked.

Tenten and Temari clapped their hands over their ears.

"Sakura, I don't think it's a good idea to screech right now," Hinata said.

"Sorry," Sakura whispered, grinning slightly.

The girls had formed their own little mini-band, back in Konoha. They were a local superstar. Most clubs, like Konoha Hot Spot, often had them play. They were called the_Dreamers._

Sakura wore a red spaghetti-strap tank top and white Capris. Her fingers drummed against her fiery red bass guitar, and she frequently tossed her short pink hair away from her face. Tenten wore jean shorts that showed off her tan legs, and a spring-green tee shirt. Her hair was, of course, up in it's buns. Slung over her shoulder was the guitar that she played, and her fingers danced across the frets, not playing anything. Temari wore a black halter top that sort of flowed out around her hips. Her dark blue jeans Capris were rolled up to her knees, exposing her muscled legs. Her sandy blonde hair was up in its usually four pigtails. She twirled drumsticks in her hands, expertly, as she always did whenever she was bored and about to go on stage. Hinata had on a silvery cap-sleeved shirt with a V-neck. Her long, indigo hair flowed around her shoulders, almost reaching the top of her pale blue jeans. Wrapped around her pale feet were simple sliver flip-flops. Her fingers twitched with anticipation — she missed the feeling over the keys beneath her fingers.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed outside of the curtain the girls hide behind. Temari's hands clenched around her sticks. Sakura and Tenten's hands gripped their guitars. Hinata's fingers began flexing.

"All right, all right!" shouted the club owner, Tsunade. "Calm down, calm down. Here's the band we've all grown to love from the bottom of our hearts..."

Just then, the guys appeared at the edge of the stairs. However, they managed to slink into the shadows and hide from..._fan__girls._

The stage was empty except for a few basic band-like things. There was the full-out drum set that Naruto had been eyeing since they got in. A microphone stood in front of it, on a stand. Next to the drum set — which was on a small platform set near the back of the stage — was a simple enough keyboard, a microphone stand beside it. In between, towards the front, two microphones on stands were set up. Next to them were two guitar stands that were empty. Tsunade talked into one of the mikes, smiling at all the people that had gathered.

"I can't believe it, it's Granny Tsunade!" Naruto stage whispered to the others.

"I know, she doesn't look any different," Shikamaru added, grinning slightly.

"What band is she talking about?" Sasuke asked, listening to the woman's voice.

His answer came a second later.

"THE_DREAMERS!__"_

Cheers erupted around them as four different yet familiar figures blurred onto the stage.

"Is that—?" Naruto shouted over the screaming.

"It can't be!" Shikamaru yelped.

"They wouldn't have...would they?" Sasuke called.

"That's insane!" Neji said, staring in disbelief at the girls on stage.

Tenten and Sakura stood behind the lone microphone stands, grinning wildly. Temari had seated herself behind the drums, spinning the sticks in her hand, smiling as well. Hinata stood behind the keyboard, fingers tracing the keys, a soft smile on her face.

Naruto gaped at Hinata. She was in a band! The shy girl who used to always stammer! Seriously! He couldn't believe it, his old childhood friend was standing right in front of him! Well...sort of. Whatever. His blue eyes widened as she laughed at something that Temari had muttered. She was almost glowing...so...

_Confident_, he decided, in his mind. _She__'__s__confident__with__herself._

Shikamaru was staring in disbelief at the sandy haired girl behind the drums. Temari! The short-tempered, annoying _Temari!_ And for once, she wasn't flanked by her brothers. She looked actually happy, spinning the sticks in her hands. He smiled slightly at the memory of their preteen days and how he and her always got into little spats.

Neji was discreetly eyeing Tenten. Was this the same girl that had played soccer on the boys team? The same tomboy who was always picked first for games? The same girl who usually kicked the soccer ball so hard, even_he_ struggled to smack it back at her? They had been soccer fanatics, he and Tenten. Crazy sports freaks. Together.

Sasuke — just as discreetly as Neji — was narrowed in on the pink-haired Sakura. One of his former fan girls — one of many. He cringed at the thought of how her loud, annoying voice would sound in a mike. But his cringing faded as he remembered the way she was kinder and always more...smiling, than anyone else.

And then, at the same exact moment, a thought struck all of them.

_Do they even remember us? _


	2. Rush

**EDIT: **So I randomly got a couple of reviews on this piece, and I went back to read it. And I _cringe! _The grammar errors are awful and the dialogue is soooooo bad. So I'm slowly (kind of sort of ish) going through the chapters and redoing them, haha! While I do that, why don't you all go check out _an apple lavender love story _and _Those Little Things _for me, yes? :)

* * *

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Sakura called, grabbing the mike.

Everyone cheered back, except the guys, who were still too stunned to speak.

"Yeah, that's right! Well, we're starting off with a fast beat song, so we all want everyone out on the dance floor, got it?" she called, laughing.

Obediently, half the teenagers got up and raced to the dance floor, laughing and screaming the whole time. Some girls dragged guys, who were grinning slightly. The_Fighters_ remained at their place at the bar, merely watching.

Sakura released the mike, and placed her hands on the guitar. Temari marked the beat, clapping her sticks together, and then the music rang out over the club. Sakura parted her lips and sang the opening verse. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened at the clarity and...well, talent, in her voice.

"_Into __your __head, __into __your __mind_. _Outta __your __soul, __race __through __your __veins_. _You __can't __escape, __you __can't __escape_."

Tenten strummed the next chord as Sakura fell silent. The brunette pressed her lips to the mike, and sang the next line.

"_Into your life, into your dreams_,_ out of the dark, sunlight again_. _You can't explain, you can't explain."_

Sakura joined Tenten, and they harmonized.

_"Can you feel it, can you feel it?_ _Rushin' through your hair, rushin' through your head._ _Can you feel it, can you feel it...?"_

Temari's sound increased to a thunderous roar. She crashed on the drums, and then her and Hinata's voices joined Tenten and Sakura's.

_"Don't let nobody tell you your life is over_—_be every color that you are_. _Into the rush now_, _you don't have to know how, know it all before you try."_

Hinata leaned slightly forward over her precious keyboard, and her lips brushed the mike as she began to sing her verse.

_"Pulling you in_, _spinning you 'round, liftin' your feet_ _right of the ground_. _You can't believe it's happenin' now."_

Tenten joined Hinata.

_"Can you feel it, can you feel it? Rushin' through your hair, rushin' through your head_. _Can you feel it, can you feel it…?"_

As the drums increased, people threw their hands up in the air. Girls swayed their hips and swung around with each other, laughing and enjoying themselves through the music. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto just couldn't seem to take their eyes off of the girls on stage. In fact, they sort of felt a little...rushed.

_"Don't let nobody tell you your life is over_—_be every color that you are_. _Into the rush now_, _you don't have to know how, know it all before you try."_

Temari leaned over her drums, still keeping the beat as she began to sing.

_"Takes you to another place_, _imagine everything you can. All the colors start to blend_, _your system overloads again..."_

Sakura took over.

"_Can you feel it?"_

There was a pause, and Temari quickened the pace on her sticks smacking the surface of the drums. Her teal eyes were closed in partial bliss, as she allowed the energetic music to fuel her fire. The girls all leaned in and sang, echoing the end of the song.

_"Don't let nobody tell you your life is over_—_be every color that you are_. _Into the rush now_, _you don't have to know hw, know it all before you try._ _Don't let nobody tell you—Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah—Don't let nobody tell you_—_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah—Don't let nobody tell you your life is over_—_be every color that you are_. _Into the rush now_, _you don't have to know how, know it all before you try. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_. _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..."_

The song faded as the volume fell to nothing. The girls leaned back from the mikes, opening their eyes and grinning at the crowd.

The guys stared at the girls, and then exchanged glances.

Damn.

They were good.

* * *

Oh by the way, I don't own _Naruto _or _Rush_, by Aly & AJ.


	3. Who Knew

This is actually kind of fun, guys. I should probably be doing my homework or something...but I don't wanna. :D

I do not own _Naruto, _or _Who Knew_, by Pink.

* * *

The girls kept up the energetic music. Temari still crashing on the drums, Sakura and Tenten flying on the guitar, and even shy little Hinata rocked back and forth, fingers flying over the keys. The Fighters were entranced by them, barely paying attention to anything else besides the music they performed.

After almost two hours of them playing, singing and providing commentary, Tsunade appeared on stage once more.

"All right, we wouldn't want to kill these girls would we?" she called to the audience, who laughed. "So we're gonna let 'em finish up with one more song, and then I've got a surprise for you guys!"

The audience screamed their approval as Tsunade stepped off. She flashed an encouraging smile at Tenten, who had stepped up to the mike. The audience continued to yell, wildly.

"Okay," Tenten said, grinning into the mike. "We're gonna finish up with a slow song, so girls, time to drag your boyfriends up here!"

The answer was girls squealing and racing through the tables to grab their boyfriends and drag them back to stage. The grumbling guys shot dirty looks at The Dreamers, but they were lost in their music, and missed the death glares.

The Fighters were still in a daze, but managed to force their hands to move and clap.

Hinata and Temari exchanged glances, and then sandy-haired drummer nodded.

"Okay, this next and last song," she called into her mike, "is a song dedicated to our old… friends."

Naruto shot up in his seat, while Shikamaru blinked in surprise. Neji and Sasuke (_discreetly!)_ perked up, wondering who these "friends" were and why they got a song dedicated to them. And they were not jealous, duh.

Sakura stepped back from her mike and bent her head to focus on the cherry-colored guitar in her hands. Her pale fingers picked at the strings, and then Temari joined in, marking the beat. Hinata leaned forward to her microphone, her voice filled with longing for whoever these "friends" were.

"_You __took __my __hand, you showed me how. Your promised me you'd be around, uh huh, that's right." _

Sakura joined her, green eyes sparkling with grief.

"_I took your words, and I believed. In everything you said to me, yeah huh, that's right."_

Temari and Tenten joined them, swaying slightly to the music, remembering the old friends who had left Konoha a long time ago…to become a big shot band.

"_If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out 'cause they're all wrong. I know better, 'cause you said 'forever and ever.' Who knew?"_

Temari started off, hands moving very slightly, keeping the volume down, as couples drew together.

"_Remember when we were such fools, and so convinced, and just too cool? Oh no, no, no."_

And then Tenten was in the song, her big brown eyes closed.

"_I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you 'friend.' I'd give anything…"_

Sakura and Hinata joined them, as all four girls lifted their voices.

"_When someone said 'count your blessings now for they're long gone,' I guess I just didn't know how—I was all wrong. They knew better, still you said 'forever and ever.' Who knew?"_

All four of them sang softly for the last verse. Hinata's eyes were on the swaying couples, looking wishful and sad. Sakura's eyes were closed as the focused on the music, while Tenten and Temari looked off in the distance at the backs of those who had walked away.

"_I'll keep you locked in my head, until we meet again. Until we, until we meet again. And I won't forget you my friend, what happened? If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out 'cause they're all wrong. And that last kiss, I'll cherish until we meet again. And time makes it harder, I wish I could remember. But I keep your memory, you visit me in my sleep. My darling, who knew?"_

That had, clearly, been the climax of the song. All of the girls had cried their hearts out, full of the passion the music had inspired in them. Now, they softened, returning to their original gentle, longing sound.

"_My darling, my darling, I miss you. My darling, who knew?"_

And somehow, the boys knew. Knew, deep in their hearts, that the song was about them.

* * *

Zomg, I was (am?) so lame.


	4. Numb

No ownage now, nor never. _Numb_, by Linkin Park is also not mine.

* * *

A few minutes later, a couple of security guards found the guys. One had a toothpick stuck between his teeth, while the other looked like he was too sick to be standing up. The Fights all obediently stood and followed the guards to the back entrance, up to backstage. They were still unnoticed by all the audience.

"Your equipment is set up on stage," said Genma, pursing his lips around the toothpick.

"Thanks," Naruto said, grinning at him. The man nodded, then disappeared with the others.

The guys slouched, waiting for Tsunade to call their name and announce their presence. Shikamaru leaned against the wall, eyes closed. Naruto was unable to stand still, and pacing back and forth. Sasuke stood slightly to the left, hands in his pockets. Neji just stood there.

Stupid cool and aloof boys.

Suddenly, a voice squealed from across the busy stage. The guys squinted through all the bustling security guards and speakers and stuff to see a woman with short black hair standing in front of The Dreamers, holding a little pig close to her chest.

"A fantastic job, once again!" the woman squealed.

"Thank you, Shizune," Hinata said, blushing slightly.

"That last song, I've never heard it before," Shizune said, thoughtfully. "Who were the old friends, may I ask?"

The girls exchanged glances. Temari shrugged.

"Just some old elementary school day friends," she said, smiling up at the woman, who nodded and beamed.

"Nice job, girls," said a lazy voice.

The girls looked up to see their manager slouching in front of them, smirking behind the book he always held so close to his face. His wild gray hair stuck up at an odd angle, his lone gray eye sparkled with pride.

"Thanks, Kakashi!" Sakura said, bouncing up and down on her heels, beaming.

"How are you, Kakashi?" Shizune asked, smiling at the man, who nodded.

"I've been fine." The manager turned back to his group. "Well, you're off for the rest of the weekend. So, behave yourselves, got it?"

"No," Tenten said, sarcastically. "We're gonna be bad girls and go drinking and clubbing and smoke some illegal substances."

Kakashi and Shizune stared at her.

"I'm kidding!" Tenten shouted, flailing. "Sheesh, adults." She rolled her eyes and Hinata giggled.

"You guys wanna stick around and see the big surprise that Tsunade hasn't shut up about?" Temari asked.

"Sure, why not?" replied Sakura, while Tenten and Hinata nodded in agreement.

The group disappeared into the crowd, making their way out past the dance floor and over to the bar. Shikamaru and Neji exchanged apprehensive looks, while Naruto followed The Dreamers with his cerulean eyes. Sasuke brooded, staring at the floor.

"And now for the big surprise!" Tsunade shouted, out on the stage once more. "I am proud to present...THE FIGHTERS!"

Gasps, cheers, and screams bounced off the walls. One girl (_not_Hinata!) actually fainted.

"Let's go, guys," Shikamaru said.

The boys raced onto the stage, and each one automatically took their place behind their equipment.

* * *

"Oh."

"My."

"Freaking."

"_GOD!"_

The girls were staring in disbelief at the boys on stage. Each had frozen, Coke in hand. Hinata's hand was shaking terribly, as if she were about to drop it. Temari's hands were clenching, slowly, into fists. Tenten was a statue. Sakura had almost fallen over.

_Sasuke..._ she thought, looking up to the stage. And there, there he was, in all his glorious beauty.

The raven-haired boy was standing with an electric slung over his shoulder, onyx eyes flashing in the lights. His eyes were flickering about, as if he were looking for something.

_Probably __his __girlfriend, _Sakura thought, bitterly. _One __the __paparazzi __hasn't __invented __out __of __nothing._

"Hey, how 'bout we give The Dreamers another round of applause?" Sasuke asked the audience. His eyes had stopped on Sakura's bright pink hair, and then looked over the rest of them.

Sakura cursed her bright pink hair. She had missed him, VERY much...but she didn't want to really talk to him. Not after the way he had left her.

Applause echoed around the club as faces turned and look at the girls, who were still dumbstruck.

"Okay, we're gonna start off with a favorite," Sasuke said into the mike. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded to Naruto.

The blonde-haired boy lifted his arms and marked the beat, then crashed around him, grinning wildly. Sasuke leaned in and started the song, strumming his guitar in tune with Neji. Shikamaru started on the keyboard, lazy face focused. For once.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under pressure of walking in your shoes. Caught in the undertow, every step that I take is another mistake to you. Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow…"_

The other three joined in for the chorus, all increasing in volume.

"_I__'__ve __become __so __numb,__" _they yelled into their mikes, harmonizing flawlessly. _"__Become __so __tired, __so __much __more __aware. __I__'__m __becoming __this __all __I w__ant __to __do __is __be __more __like __me, __and __be __less __like __you.__"_

Sasuke fell away from the mike, and Neji stepped up. The boy with long brown hair narrowed his pale eyes in concentration, as he pressed his lips against the mike.

"_Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly, afraid too lose control. Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart, right in front of you. Caught in the undertow, every step that I take is another mistake to you. Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow—and every second I waste is more than I can take."_

The rest joined in, Naruto banging along even louder than before. Shikamaru's fingers flew over the keys like the pro he was.

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you."_

And, shockingly, Neji and Sasuke fell back, and it was Shikamaru's voice that rang out.

"_And I know I may end up failing, too. But I know you were just like with someone disappointed in you."_

There was a pause, and then Naruto sent a crash of drums racing through the club. Girls leaped into the air, screaming, and guys bobbed their heads along with the music.

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you. I've become no numb, I can't feel you there. I'm tired of being what you want me to be. I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. I'm tired of being what you want me to be…"_

* * *

"I never realized..." Temari said, quietly. "How much I missed them—_him._"

The others could only nod.

At one a.m., the club closed, and Kakashi ordered his girls to go home. They smiled at his protectiveness, knowing that he always wanted the best for them. But, the summer night was warm, and they still felt the energy of the music coursing through their blood. But the only thing on all of their minds was the boys.

"Forget Kakashi," Sakura said, suddenly leaping ahead of the group. "Let's go to the park or something!"

"And do what? Swing?" drawled Temari.

"Yeah!" Sakura cried, taking off towards the park. "Like old times! Seeing the guys again has got me walking down Memory Lane!"

"I hate it when she gets like this," Tenten muttered, darkly. Hinata giggled as they followed their pink-haired friend. "She's so—,"

"Annoying?" offered a voice.

Simultaneously, each girl turned around, coming face-to-face with the subject of their night. There was a swell of silence as they guys grinned (brightly, lazily, smirkingly) and the girls simply stared at them.

Then, Temari got red faced. Tenten puffed up. Hinata's eyes narrowed. Sakura sucked her cheeks in, puckering her lips into an angry grimace

Well, damn.


	5. Girlfriend

I do not own Naruto! Or any of the songs in the story!

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Temari exploded, teal eyes flashing in the moonlight. Shikamaru winced.

"Keep your voice down, you troublesome woman," he muttered, covering his ears with his hands.

_Great __job, __Shikamaru. M__ake __the __girl __even __angrier, _Sasuke thought, glaring at his lazy bandmate.

"We wanted to say hello," stated Neji, simply.

"UM, BY SHOWING UP OUT OF NOWHERE AND SCARING THE CRAP OUT US!" Tenten shouted, her chocolate eyes burning with rage.

"You haven't given us a chance to explain," Naruto pointed out.

"And why, exactly, should we do that?" Hinata snapped, though it was very quietly.

"Yeah! I'd just love to hear all the cock-and-bull stores I'm sure you've come up with other the years!" Sakura shouted.

"We are _trying _to explain, but you annoying women won't let us," Sasuke said, coolly.

"What? Suddenly you guys are all about talking?" Sakura spat back at him, eyes narrowed, full of anger.

The guys didn't reply. For a moment, they just sort of stared at the angry girls in front of them.

"Instead of taking off without so much as a goodbye," Hinata murmured, pale eyes on the ground.

Dead silence answered the shy, quiet girl. The only sound was the far off chirping of crickets and the gentle rustle of wind through the trees that surrounded them. For a few minutes, the four girls glared at the guys, each with a different expression. Temari: ANGRY. Tenten: VERY annoyed. Sakura: Annoyed, but sad. Hinata: Sad.

"We didn't mean to hurt you," Naruto pleaded, cerulean eyes on Hinata. "We just...couldn't be here anymore."

"Why?" Hinata whispered, still staring at the ground. "Why couldn't you stay here?"

"Painful memories," Sasuke said, stiffly.

"Unbearable memories," Neji added.

Naruto said nothing, but he lightly touched his arm, where a long, brutal looking scar would remain forever after being beaten in the streets at the age of seven. Shikamaru's light brown eyes fell to the ground, saying nor revealing anything.

"You didn't realize how many people you hurt by just leaving?" Tenten asked, her voice suddenly quiet.

"No one cared about _me _leaving," Naruto said, harshly.

Hinata winced back at his words. Sakura and Temari's eyes flared with anger at the blonde-haired boy.

"You really are an idiot," Sakura snapped. She put an arm around Hinata's frail shoulders, as if to protect her from Naruto.

"We were going to come back," Sasuke suddenly said, onyx eyes lifting from the ground. "We were going to come back after a year of just...wandering."

"But then we discovered music," Shikamaru added.

"We were playing on the streets, just for the heck of it," Naruto said, earnestly looking from girl to girl.

"And then Jiraiya found us," Neji explained. "And made us...well, he made us Fighters."

The girls said nothing, just stared at the boys for a moment or two. Or an hour. None of them could really tell.

"Do you forgive us?" Naruto asked, quietly.

Silence.

"Please," he pleaded.

Silence.

"_Please._" This time, all four of them begged.

_Cricket...cricket..._

"Whatever," Temari snapped, spinning on her heel and stalking over to the swings.

"I suppose," Tenten added, then followed the sandy-haired girl.

"As long as you say goodbye next time you leave," Sakura said, raising an eyebrow at the boys, who nodded. She nodded back, then followed the Tomboy and the Spitfire.

"Yes," Hinata whispered, nodding. She looked up and smiled at them. "Yes."

The boys let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

The girls and guys sort of hung out at the park for awhile after. They discussed what had been going on in their lives for the past five years, and mostly the music played. Temari and Naruto got into a very heated argument about which brand of drumsticks were the best, until Hinata and Shikamaru broke them up.

Eventually, the girls' anger subsided into a little bubble of happiness about the guys being back.

"When's your next gig?" Sasuke asked, at two thirty a.m.

"In three days," Sakura promptly answered; she kept track of dates and budget, after all. "On Friday."

"Cool, we'll come see you!" Naruto shouted, back to his hyperactive self. Hinata giggled.

"That would be nice," she said, smiling.

"Uh oh," Temari suddenly muttered.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"It's two thirty," Temari said, glancing up at them.

The girls stared in horror.

"CRAP! KAKASHI IS GOING TO KILL US!" Sakura shouted, leaping to her feet. Tenten, Hinata, and Temari copied her.

"He's gonna think we got kidnapped or something," Tenten muttered, taking a step to start running.

"When can we see you again?" asked every boy in unison.

The girls stopped, then turned to smile at the boys.

"At the Konoha Hot Spot," Temari said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Friday."

And then they were gone.

* * *

In three days time, the guys found themselves sneaking, slyly, into Konoha Hot Spot once more. They took the same seats they before, and ordered the usual Coke - except for Naruto, who _attempted _to get a Mountain Dew, before Sasuke promptly put his foot down on that idea.

Naruto plus Mountain Dew equals...God Knows What.

Their eyes often flickered to the stage, waiting for the dimming lights to announce the arrival of the Dreamers. Every so often, girls in skirts would try and flirt with them, and each and every time, the guys managed to brush them off. Naruto's favorite tactic was to shove his fan-girls onto Sasuke. Who, in return, stuffed them back onto him.

After about fifteen fan-girl attempts, a _new_ group appeared.

"Oho, you're Sasuke Uchiha, right?" asked a squealing girl.

Sasuke turned around, ready to bit the head off of this girl.

But then, he stopped.

She was tiny, a lot shorter than him. She had very curly black hair and blue eyes. She wore a strapless tank top, and VERY short shorts. her tongue was slightly out of her mouth, and licking her bottom lip. She seemed familiar somehow…

"Yes," Sasuke grunted, eyeing her.

"My name is Ami," said the girl, batting her very mascara-filled eyelashes at him.

"That's nice," he said.

The other guys turned around from their drinks, to find other girls in front of them.

"I'm Nami," said the girl in front of Naruto. She had bright red hair that was pulled into a side ponytail and big, green eyes. She wore a matching outfit to Ami, only her's were different colors.

Naruto nodded.

"I'm Hikari," said Neji's fan-girl. She had bright, smooth blonde hair and glistening blue eyes. She also had a matching outfit to Nami and Ami, who were sisters. Except, instead of short shorts, she wore a skirt.

Neji blinked at her.

"And I'm Ino!" squealed the last. She had matching blonde hair to Hikari, but it was pulled into a ponytail and side bangs hid her right eye. And then Shikamaru noticed she had very, very blue eyes.

He nodded to her.

* * *

"Don't tell me!" Sakura moaned. "Please don't tell me that _they_ are here!"

Hinata slowly nodded her head.

Temari cursed under her breath, while Tenten and Sakura moaned aloud.

"Why are they _here_?" Sakura whined.

"Because Shikamaru and the other guys are here too," Temari muttered, darkly.

The other three fell silent.

Suddenly, Tenten's mouth spread into a wide grin.

"I don't like that look..." Hinata whispered. "It means she has an evil plan."

"Oh, I do," Tenten said, rubbing her hands together. "Believe me, this one's for the books."

The other three leaned in.

* * *

Ami, Nami, Hikari, and Ino had somehow managed to hover around the boys without completely irritating them. Each guy kept glancing over at the group of four, wondering why they were still there.

"So, why are you four here?" asked Ino, perky as ever.

"We're on vacation, so we'd thought that we'd come home for a week or two," Neji answered.

"Sounds like a good plan," Hikari said, her head bobbing up and down. "I bet _you_ thought of it."

Neji said nothing. _Tenten __would __never __say __something __like __that,_ he thought.

At that moment, the lights faded out over the crowd, and then turned up on the stage.

Each guy looked up to see their friends trot out onto stage, smiles plastered over all of their faces.

"Why do I not like that look they have?" Shikamaru said, his brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Hey everyone!" Sakura called, waving one hand to the crowd. "We've got a new upbeat song for you, so make sure you get up and dance!"

Everyone cheered and raced to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance, Naruto?" said Nami, smiling at him. The blonde gulped.

"Uh...sure," he said, smiling at her.

The redhead grabbed his hand and towed him behind her, out to the dance floor.

_Hinata __would __never __be __this __forward_, he thought to himself, as the redhead dragged him by the arm.

* * *

Temari marked the beat, and Sakura stuffed the mike back onto it's pole, and readied her hands on the guitar.

_"Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one! Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend_."

Tenten joined in, her grin spreading farther as she sang.

_"Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me, no way! No way! You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend."_

Temari leaned into her mike, ready.

_"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about ya all the time. You're so addictive, don't you know what I could do to make you feel all right? Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious. And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess. I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right."_

Hinata sang out for the bridge.

_"She's like so whatever, and you could do so much better. I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone' talkin' about!"_

All four of them sang together, glancing and grinning at one another.

_"Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one! Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend. __Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me, no way! No way! You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend_

Hinata smiled, her lip gloss shimmering as she sang.

_"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again. So come over here, tell me what I want to hear. Better yet make your girlfriend disappear. I don't want to hear you say her name ever again."_

Sakura and Tenten echoed her: "_And again, and again, and again!__"_

This time, Temari parted her lips for the bridge___. "She's like so whatever, and you could do so much better. I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone' talkin' about!"_

The other three joined in for the chorus, now grinning like Cheshire Cats.___ "Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one! Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend_. ___Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me, no way! No way! You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend."_

As they repeated the chorus again, Tenten's chocolate eyes flickered to Neji.

_"In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?"_

Tenten broke off, and Temari picked up, her picering teal gaze flickering around the shadows for Shikamaru.

_"In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?"_

Sakura and Hinata took over for the chorus:___"Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one! Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend_. ___Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me, no way! No way! You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend."_

Tenten and Temari joined for the final chorus _____"Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one! Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend_. ___Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me, no way! No way! You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend."_

Hinata exchanged glances with the other three, who then looked out over the crowd.

Suddenly, Sakura's hand flew to her mouth, and she looked from Hianta, back to the crowd, a startled and angry expression on her face. Hinata furrowed her brows, confused.

Slowly, Sakura secretly pointed into the sea of people. Hinata followed the finger, and her pearl eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

Naruto was dancing...

...with _her._

* * *

- LAWL. Man, I was such a lame writer back in the day...


	6. Me Against the World

Hinata faltered on the keys for just a moment, but then quickly regained control. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled, calming herself as Sakura took the mike. The rosette-haired guitarist glanced back at Hinata, then looked back over the crowd. Her jade eyes flickered down to where Naruto and the girl were dancing, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay," Sakura called, plastering a smile over her face. "This is a song we wrote when we first started our band and got rejected a few times."

She turned and nodded to Temari, who smirked. The sandy haired drummer marked the beat, then Tenten and Sakura slammed in on the guitar. Hinata smirked as her ears recognized the tune. Without thinking, her fingers flew to the right keys, slamming them down with renewed vigor.

Tenten started the first verse, the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a smirking smile.

"_Wanna quit and give up. Simon says to pack it up. Shot down from all sides, don't know why I try. So take this and kiss it. Goodbye, won't miss it. I wanna go back to L.A, I don't belong that's what they say."_

Hinata, Temari, and Sakura joined for the bridge and chorus.

"_They said 'don't try to change the world, you're just a girl.' So it's…me against the world today. I'm gonna do it my own way, and though nobody understand I'm gonna make a one girl stand. It's my Independence Day, I can't waste time on what they say. If we believe, when we have faith, we're gonna change the world someday."_

Sakura released her guitar, and stepped up to the mike.

"_Back again, one more time, couldn't keep me down last time. Leaving what I know on faith, to take on the world and make waves. Still standing defiant, maybe me against the giants. L.A wasn't built in a day, games goin' long, but I still play."_

The other three joined.

"_They said 'don't try to change the world, you're just a girl.' So it's…me against the world today. I'm gonna do it my own way, and though nobody understand I'm gonna make a one girl stand. It's my Independence Day, I can't waste time on what they say. If we believe, when we have faith, we're gonna change the world someday."_

Tenten and Hinata flicked a switch on their mikes, causing their voices to echo softly.

"_They said 'don't try to change the world, you're just a girl.' So it's…me against the world today. I'm gonna do it my own way, and though nobody understand I'm gonna make a one girl stand. It's my Independence Day, I can't waste time on what they say. If we believe, when we have faith, we're gonna change the world someday."_

"_Me__Against__the__World_?" asked Ami, to no one in particular. She snorted. "What a ridiculous song. I mean, songs should be about love, and happiness."

"But also the occasional tearjerker!" squeaked Nami.

"I agree, but other than that, any other song is ridiculous," Ami said, drawing herself up.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Naruto shook his head, his smile gone for the moment.

"They're just singing about how they've had to struggle to get to where they are today," said a voice.

Everyone jumped and turned to see Tsunade standing in front of them, her amber eyes narrowed at the fan-girls.

"Hee hee...right..." Nami said, backing away and almost tripping in her ridiculously high heels.

"_Fighters?_ May I have a word with you for a moment?" Tsunade asked.

Without waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and stalked away, expecting the boys to follow her.

They did.

A few minutes later, the boys found themselves standing in the manager's office, facing Tsunade. The amber-eyed woman was glaring at them over her intertwined fingers.

"What do you want, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto whined.

Shikamaru whacked him over the head, and still managed to look bored.

"I just want to ask you all a favor," Tsunade said, slowly.

"What is it?" Neji asked, calmly.

"Leave the _Dreamers_ alone."

* * *

dun dun DUNNNNN o_O


	7. Things I'll Never Say

"_WHAT?"_ they all shouted. Even Sasuke and Neji were showing emotion.

"Why?" Neji asked, attempting a calm and collected composure.

Tsunade sighed. "Because I have been asked by their manager to tell you this."

"Well why the hell does their manager want us to stay away from them?" Naruto shouted.

"Because," came a familiar voice. "You tore them apart when you left. How do we know you won't do the same thing as soon as your little _thing_ here is finished?"

The boys narrowed their eyes at Kakashi.

"Why do you care?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I'm their manager. And I don't want to see those girls crying their eyes out. I'm gonna have to go by some tissues tonight..." he muttered to himself.

"Why would you need tissues tonight?" Naruto asked, quizzically.

"Because, there's a girl out there who was a _very_ big crush on you and you just _happened_ to be dancing with some other girl a few minutes ago," Kakashi snarled at him, his lone black eye narrowing.

Naruto stared at him, dumbfounded.

Kakashi turned on his heel and strode out of the manager's office, slamming the door behind him.

Tsunade sighed, drawing attention back to herself.

"The girls all feel very strongly for each of you," Tsunade said, her amber eyes flickering in the light. "I don't want to see any of them hurt. Again."

The boys winced.

"Get out," she said, pointing to the door. "And a word of advice..."

They turned and looked at her.

"Things aren't always as they seem."

By the time they had finished "Me Against the World", Hinata felt a little better.

_Maybe_, she thought, hopefully,_maybe__he__was__just__being__kind__to__her!__After__all,__he__is__Naruto,__one__of__the__most__kind-hearted__people__I__know.__Maybe__—_W_ho__am__I__kidding?_ she snapped at herself. _Nami__is__everything__I__am__not.__Tall,__loud,__outgoing,__pretty..._

Sakura and Temari exchanged glances with each other. They knew that look in Hinata's eyes, that was the look of her recently-gained self-confidence going down the drain.

Tenten looked out over the crowd, and her chocolate eyes found Neji and the others in a matter of moments. She narrowed them at the bubbly blonde, fairly annoyed with him. She came perilously close to chucking her guitar across the room when Hikari and the others bounced up to the Fighters.

She almost fell over when Neji looked up and met her eyes squarely. She narrowed hers at him, telling him silently how _pissed__off_ she, Sakura, and Temari were. The brown-haired boy sighed, then mouthed "meet us at the bridge, after you're done."

Tenten nodded. Neij nodded back.

"All right, last song of the night!" Hinata suddenly called, surprising the rest of the _Dreamers._ "This is one for all you shy girls out there. _Things__I'll__Never__Say!"_

Sakura, Tenten, and Temari all looked at each other, then shrugged. Hinata obviously wanted to tell Naruto something—if the dobe was even paying attention.

Hinata started off singing, her pale eyes flickering in every direction for Naruto. And, hopefully, not Nami.

"_I'm tugging at my hair. I'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet, my checks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head. Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, 'cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it—yeah."_

She took a breath, then started the chorus, closing her eyes with feeling.

"_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could see what I want to see, I'd want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say."_

Sakura and Tenten exchanged looks, as Hinata keyed the notes for the next verse.

"_It __don__'__t __do __me __any __good, __it__'__s __just __a __waste __of __time. __What __use __is __it __to __you, __what__'__s __on __my __mind? __If __it __ain__'__t __coming __out, __we__'__re __not __going __anywhere, __so __why __can__'__t __I __just __tell __you __that __I __care? __Cause __I__'__m __feeling __nervous, __trying __to __be __so __perfect.__ '__Cause __I __know __you__'__re __worth __it, __you__'__re __worth __it, __yeah.__"_

Temari crashed on the drums, as Hinata sang out the chorus again.

"_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could see what I want to see, I'd want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say."_

Sakura and Tenten approached the microphone, ready to echo Hinata's next lines.

"_What's wrong, with my tongue? These words keep slipping away. I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say. Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect. Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah, yeah, yeah."_

For the final chorus, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari all joined in to help Hinata finish off the song she had written years ago for Naruto.

"_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could see what I want to see, I'd want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say."_

Sakura strummed a chord, as Hinata sang the final line:

"_Yes, I'm wishing my life away…with these things I'll never say. These things I'll never say."_

The entire crowd let out a wild cheer for the Dreamers.

Hinata smiled at them all, she loved their fans.

And in the very, very back, hidden in the shadows with the rest of his band, was Naruto.

His blue eyes were shimmering with wonder for the girl. She had obviously meant that song for someone. His heart flared with jealousy for whoever the lucky guy was.

_Is __it __me?_ he thought, remembering Kakashi's words to him earlier. _Maybe__it__is..._

"Hey, idiot," Neji said, suddenly. "Don't screw things up with her."

"Try not to mess things up for once, Naruto," Shikamaru said, sighing.

"For once, dobe? Listen to us," Sasuke added.

But, Naruto wasn't paying attention, he was staring across the room at the door where the Dreamers had emerged.

"Oye, are you listening to us?" Shikamaru snapped.

Obviously not.

"What are you looking at?" Neji asked, following the blonde's line of vision.

"No way," he breathed.

"It...can't be..." Naruto whispered.

Shikamaru and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"Look," Neji said, pointing.

They looked.

And over there, leaning against the wall, was the four Dreamers. Temari, the sandy-haired drummer dressed up as the usual "Rebel". And then pretty Sakura, bubbly as usual, "Prep" written all over her slender body. Tenten, the chocolate-haired "Tomboy", smiling like no tomorrow. And then shy little Hinata, the "All-Konoha-Girl" standing close (_way_to close, in Naruto's opinion) to a guy.

Yeah, that's right. All the girls were talking to some guys.

Guys that were not the Fighters.

And, what, you say, does this have to do with them?

Well, let's just say that the big, ugly monster of jealousy and anger had reared it's ugly head.

And that wasn't even the worst of it.

Each Fighter narrowed his eyes as the boys that were talking to the Dreamers turned around.

"Sai," Sasuke muttered, darkly, as his rival laughed at a joke Sakura had told.

"Shino," Naruto hissed, suddenly_hating_ the silent guy—the complete opposite of himself.

"Lee," Neji murmured, anger flaring in his usually emotionless eyes. _Never__liked__him,_ he thought, darkly.

"Tai," Shikamaru said, hands clenching into fists at the sight of the boy hanging all over Temari.

Great. Just great.


	8. Everything I'm Not

"So, are you girls playing here again tomorrow night?" Sai asked the Dreamers.

"Yep," Sakura replied, bouncing back and forth on her heels. "We play here almost every week."

Temari and Tenten exchanged rolled eyes. Sakura was flirting. _Big_time.

Suddenly, Hinata let out a little yelp as she ran into something. Shino grabbed her arm before she could topple over.

"Watch where you're going," Shino said in his usual calm and cool voice.

Naruto remained silent.

"Well, if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto!" Lee said, bounding up to the usual hyperactive blonde. "I have not seen you in five years, I believe!"

"Yeah, it's been five years," said Hinata, her quiet voice sharp with...spite?

Naruto looked at her, hurt flashing in his blue, blue eyes.

"We should get going," Sai said, taking Sakura's arm. "Kakashi won't be happy if you girls are late again."

Sakura beamed. "Oh, Sai-kun, you're so thoughtful of us!"

The monster in Sasuke's chest growled ferociously. Sasuke resisted the urge to growl himself.

The rosette-haired kunoichi smiled and began to walk forward, towards the exit...when a high-heeled shoe appeared out of nowhere and sent her flying.

"Sakura!" cried the other three Dreamers.

Maniac laughter filled the room.

"Sorry," snarled a girl, while still laughing. "I didn't think you'd get hurt, thought your forehead might soften the blow."

Temari turned her teal glare upon Ami, freezing the girl in mid-laugh. The sandy-haired drummer stood and placed herself in front of Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata, fists on hips.

Uh oh. When Temari got in mother-bear mode things were _not_ good. Not good at all.

"Have I ever told you how much you piss me off?" she snarled at Ami, who glowered at her.

"Have I ever told you how much you fashion sense sucks?" she responded.

Temari snorted. "Excuse me? Who's the one wearing absolutely _nothing?_"

"Leave Ami alone!" snapped another high-pitched voice.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it, blondie?" Tenten snapped at Ino.

Ino narrowed her eyes at the tomboy as Sai knelt beside Hinata, helping Sakura up.

"Can you stand?" he asked her, quietly.

Sakura nodded, a determined expression on her face.

"Sakura, I _really_ don't think that's a good id—,"

Sakura let out a painful yelp as she hit the ground again. Her hands clutched at her ankle.

"I can't move it," she moaned, leaning back into Sai's shoulder.

"It's all right," he told her. "I'll carry you." He bent over her, then scooped her up in his arms, bridal style.

Sasuke glowered.

"Why did you trip her, Ami?" he asked, his stoic voice slicing the air like a knife through butter.

"Because she's mean to me, Sasuke-kun!" Ami whined, trotting over to him and crouching behind him.

"You lying little—!"

"Temari!" Hinata cried, cutting the drummer off before she could swear loudly. Temari turned and looked at the indigo-haired girl.

"Sorry," she said, smiling sheepishly.

Hinata stood up, her pale eyes narrowed.

When Hyuuga Hinata is pissed, everyone knows it. And now, _everyone_ knows it.

"Get out," she said, glaring at Ami, Nami, Hikari, and Ino.

_There's __her __Hyuuga __voice_, Tenten thought, smiling slightly at her usually shy friend.

"Why should we?" Nami snapped at the Hyuuga.

Hinata did not answer. She kept her head held high and her posture straight.

"Answer me, damn it!" Nami screamed.

"I'm not going to waste words or even _oxygen_ on the likes of _you_," Hinata said.

And then, she turned with a sweep of her indigo hair, and left the club—Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Sai, Lee, Shino, and Tai right behind her.

_So __much __for __that __meeting,_ Neji thought, watching Tenten leave.

* * *

That next night, things were as they usually were. The Dreamers were on stage. The Fighters were at the bar. The Fighters fan-girls were hanging all over them. And the Dreamers fan-boys were watching from the audience, applauding energetically.

"Okay, here we go!" Tenten called into the mike. "Here's a newer song, called Everything I'm Not!"

Tenten started off.

"_Oh no, don't go changing. That's what you told me from the start. Thought you were something different, that's when it all just fell apart. Like you're so perfect, and I can't measure up. Well, I'm not perfect. Just all messed up."_

Sakura and the other two joined in for the chorus.

"_I was losing myself to somebody else, but now I see. I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end of you and me. Cause the girl that you want, she was tearing us apart. Cause she's everything, everything…I'm not."_

Sakura stepped up for the second verse.

"_It's not like I need somebody, telling me where I should go at night. Don't worry, you'll find somebody, someone to tell you how live their life. Cause you're so perfect, and no one measures up. Yeah, all by yourself, you're all messed up."_

Hinata, Temari, and Tenten joined in, keeping focused on the song they were singing.

"_I was losing myself to somebody else, but now I see. I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end of you and me. Cause the girl that you want, she was tearing us apart. Cause she's everything, everything…I'm not."_

Temari started the last verse, her strong voice perfect for the feeling behind the song.

"_Now wait a minute. Because of you, I never knew all the things that I had. Hey, don't you get it? I'm not going anywhere with you tonight, cause this is my life."_

The other three joined, slamming hard and causing the music to echo everywhere.

"_I was losing myself to somebody else, but now I see. I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end of you and me. Cause the girl that you want, she was tearing us apart. Cause she's everything, everything…I'm not. But now I see. I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end of you and me. Cause the girl that you want, she was tearing us apart. Cause she's everything, everything…I'm not."_

Hinata stepped back from the keyboards and looked down at Shino, smiling at him as he applauded her and the other three.

_The __song __is __right,_ Hinata thought, _Nami __is __everything __I'm __not. __And __that __includes __being __right __for __Naruto._

She sighed.

_It's __time __to __move __on,_ Sakura thought, grinning at Sai, who smiled up at her. _Sasuke __can __keep __Ami, __and __Sai __and __I __can __be __happy __together. __I __don't __need __Sasuke. __Sai __will __take __care __of __me._

Though she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

_Neji..._Tenten thought. _I __hope __you're __able __to __be __happy __with __Hikari. __Maybe, __someday, __you'll __see __what __she __really __is. __As __for __me? __I've __got __Lee. __Lee, __who __is __nice __and __loving __and __energetic. __Unlike __you._

She looked over her shoulder, unable to look at Lee or Neji.

_Temari __and __Shikamaru..._Temari thought. _So __much __for __that __idea. __Now, __it's __Tai __and __Temari. __Yeah, __that __sounds __nice. __I __like __it. _She sighed. _Have __fun __with __Ino, __Shikamaru. __Hope __you __like __flowers._

She cleared her throat and tapped her drumsticks against the palms of her hands. Nervous? Why?


	9. Slipped Away

"Okay, this next song is dedicated to all of our parents," Sakura said, smiling down at the audience.

_"The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same, oooh. Na na na na na na na…I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't. Oooh, I hope you hear me 'cause I remember it clearly."_

_"The day you slipped away,"_ Hinata sang, _"was the day I found it won't be the same, ooh."_

Temari sang next,_ "I had my wake up, won't you wake up, I keep asking why. And I can't take it, it wasn't fake, it happened—you passed by."_

_"Now you're gone,_" Tenten cried into the microphone, _"Now you're gone, there you go, there you go, somewhere I can't bring you back. Now you're gone, now you're gone, there you go, there you go, somewhere you're not coming back._

All four of them harmonized for the final chorus:_ "The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same, no. The day you slipped, was the day I found it won't be the same ooh…_

The Dreamers stepped off the stage, allowing the next band to go on. Sakura pulled at her guitar strap, then slipped it up and over her head. She set the red electric in it's place, near the wall. Tenten's green bass guitar went beside it, and Temari's lucky drumsticks were placed beside them. The girls turned and left the backstage, heading out to meet with their new friends.

"You girls were amazing!" Tai said, taking Temari in his arms and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your youthfulness blossoms like a new flower on a spring day!" Lee cried, hugging Tenten tightly.

"You must practice ever day to keep up that kind of performance," Shino said, pulling a chair out for Hinata and bowing her into it. "You are surely a very talented band."

"Thank you, Shino," Hinata said, blushing slightly.

"You were wonderful," Sai said, kissing Sakura on the lips, then bowing her into a seat.

"You guys are too kind," Sakura gushed, sipping her glass of lemonade. Sai grinned at her.

"I knew that lemonade was your absolute favorite."

"Pink," said a voice, silencing Sakura's reply.

The girls looked up to see Sasuke standing there, hands in his pockets with the other Fighters beside him.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"You love lemonade, right?" Sasuke said, his onyx eyes flashing slightly. "But I remember you telling me that _pink_ lemonade was your absolute favorite."

Sakura stared at him. Sai glared.

"Am I right, or not?"

Sakura swallowed loud enough for all of them to hear. "You're right..."

"Thank you." The Uchiha bowed, and managed to send a smirk at Sai, who narrowed his eyes at him.

Hinata exchanged looks with Tenten, while Temari remained glaring at the Fighters.

"Your girlfriends must be worried about you," she said, shortly and cruelly.

"We don't _have_ girlfriends," Shikamaru replied, calmly. "Just very consistent fan-girls."

Naruto barked a laugh at the attempt at a joke. But the laughter died instantly, drowned in the tension.

"Can we talk to you for a moment?" Neji asked. "Privately. Outside, perhaps?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't think Hikari would appreciate that very much."

"Hikari is not important," Neji replied, the Hyuuga Calm covering his emotions.

"Fine," Temari said, shortly. the sandy-haired firecracker stood up, roughly pushed her chair aside and stalked to the side exit. Hinata followed quietly, while Sakura and Tenten were a moment behind, casting glances back at Sai, Tai, Lee, and Shino.

As soon as the girls were out of earshot, Naruto leaned onto the table, palms flat.

"Stay away from them," he warned, his voice dangerously low.

''_You_stay away from them," Shino countered, standing instantly.

"We've been friends with those girls since middle school," Shikamaru said. "And we know what's good for them—"

"Oh I am sure you do," Tai interrupted, sarcastically. "You left without so much as a goodbye, for five years, and then come back expecting to be welcomed with open arms?"

"You really are dense people," Sai said, standing as well. "We have to go, come on, guys. Let's not waste oxygen on these brainless idiots and their tag-along orphan.."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm before the blonde could strangle Sai with his bare hands.

"Let's go talk to the girls," Neji said, leading them towards the exit.

"What do you want?" Temari and Tenten snapped in unison, as soon as the Fighters appeared in front of them.

"We've already said everything that needs saying," Hinata said, quietly. "Perhaps it is best if we just part ways."

"No!" Naruto shouted, silencing the others at once.

Hinata looked up from the points of her shoes and stared at him.

"We can't part ways," Naruto said, his voice taking on a pleading tone.

"And why not?" Sakura asked, her voice softer than before.

"Because you mean everything to us," Neji said, taking a step towards Tenten for a moment.

"If we meant everything to you, you wouldn't have gone with those _girls_," Tenten replied, evenly.

"Were you jealous?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," Temari replied, calmly. "Just a bit startled by your choice. Can't you see that those girls are lying wh—"

"Temari," Hinata warned, quietly.

"Lying _people_," Temari said, casting a glance at Hinata. "They're only using you for your fame and money!"

"And that's exactly what those boys are doing!" Sasuke shouted. "Especially Sai!"

"Don't you dare talk about Sai-kun like that!" Sakura cried, stepping towards him. "He is more of a man than you will ever be!"

"He doesn't give a damn about you!" Sasuke shouted back. "He's just trying to get into bed with you, just so he can say that he did! He's not even doing it for the fame _or_ the money! And you're just going along with it!"

"Is that what you really think?" Sakura said, quietly. "You think that I _want_ to be used by Sai? You think I _want_ to have to hate you the first time I've seen you in five years?"

Sasuke looked at her, surprised.

"I didn't—"

"Of course you didn't," Tenten said, cutting the Uchiha off.

"Why do you girls bother with them?" Shikamaru asked. "You all _know_ how they can be, they were the airhead players back in high school!"

"We know," Hinata said, quietly. "Believe me, we know what they are."

"Then why are you hanging around with them?" Naruto asked. "You could get be in danger!"

Hinata looked up at him, her pale eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"They are all we have left," she said.

Silence answered her. The only sound was the sudden gush of wind, flowing through the girls' hair and guys' clothes.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, quietly.

The way Hinata had said that last statement, it had sounded like their parents had died. Of course, Temari's mother had died giving birth to her youngest brother, and her father died six years ago. Sakura's father had died in the war before she had been born, but last time the Fighters checked, her mother was still alive. Hinata's mother had died giving birth to her little sister, but everyone knew that her father was alive. Tenten's mother had died giving birth to her, and her father had died from depression when she was fifteen.

Temari and Tenten had been alone for sometime. But, surely, Sakura's mother or even Hinata's father would have provided some comfort for them?

"My mother died last year," Sakura said, quietly. "She had a heart attack."

"My father threw me out of the house," Hinata said, turning her face away and lifting it to the moon. There was just enough moonlight to see the single tear drop trail down her porcelain cheek.

Naruto didn't even think. He simply moved forward and enveloped the quiet keyboardist in his arms. He buried his blonde head in her indigo hair, closing his eyes as her lavender aroma enveloped him.

Temari's hostile teal eyes suddenly softened at the portrayal of affection. Tenten and Sakura softened up immediately as well.

The Fighters simply looked.

"You've still got us," Shikamaru murmured. "We're still here."

"Not for long," Temari replied, her eyes flickering to him.

The Fighters looked at her.

"Kakashi said that Asuma told him that you guys were..." Temari's voice trailed off as she swallowed.

"Leaving," Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura finished.

"In two days," Tenten clarified.


	10. When You're Gone

The Fighters and Dreamers had finally come to an understanding with one another. To put it bluntly, they were close friends again. The Fighters' fan-girls still trailed them everywhere they went, and Temari and Ino had gotten into more than two shouting matches. Both ended with Temari as the winner.

The Dreamers' fan-boys still followed them, and none of them liked the Fighters, frequently telling the Dreamers their opinions. More than once, Sakura had exploded on Sai for insulting Sasuke's manhood. Unfortunately for Sai, a rather large cake had been nearby and it _somehow_ ended up in his face.

But, the two days were almost over. It was the evening before the Fighters departed.

The Dreamers were on stage, as usual, in their normal spots. More than once, Hinata met Naruto's gaze and smiled and waved. Which resulted in hooting and hollering from the other guys.

"This song is dedicated to our closest friends and favorite band, the Fighters!" Sakura called into the mike, waving at Sasuke, who waved back with a triumphant smirk on his face. The four started the soft music, and the crowd immediately fell silent. This song was a song of sadness—not depression—just simple sadness. Sadness about losing someone.

Temari started the first verse, it being the most accurate for how she had acted before falling madly in love with Shikamaru: _"__I __always __needed __time __on __my __own. __I __never __thought __I__'__d __need __you __there __when __I __cry__…"_

Hinata began the next line, picking up where Temari left off.

"_And __the __days __feel __like __years __when __I__'__m __alone_," she murmured, _"__and __the __bed __where __you __lie, __is __made __up __on __your __side.__"_

Sakura picked up, alone, on the bridge.

"_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

The other three joined in for the chorus.

"_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing, too. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay…I miss you."_

Tenten started the second verse, her chocolate eyes falling on Neji.

"_I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do reminds me of you."_

Sakura and Temari picked up the second half of the second verse. Small smiles twitched at the corners of their mouths—they were remembering the time when they had first met the guys by the swings.

"_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor, and the smell just like you. I love the things that you do."_

Tenten and Hinata joined for the bridge and chorus.

"_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing, too. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay…I miss you."_

And for the final verse, the final revel of their feelings, all four girls sang.

"_All I ever wanted was for you to know. Everything I do, I give my heart and soul. I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you where with me, yeah."_

And with a deep breath, the girls began the final verse of the final night.

"_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing, too. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay…I miss you."_

The song ended, the lights dimmed, at the Dreamers left the stage. But not before Naruto could catch the diamond of a tear on Hinata's cheek.

The girls immediately went for the balcony, needing air and time to cry without people gawking at them. And without Sai and the others pestering them about the Fighters.

"Okay, that wasn't so bad," Sakura said. Though her attempt failed miserably when she gave a hiccupping sob.

"At least they know how we feel," Hinata said, quietly. The Hyuuga girl had mastered the technique on how to cry without sounding like you are. Yeah, her home life was that bad.

"And at least we're on speaking terms with them," Tenten added, smiling slightly. "It's better than being left in the dark."

"And we'll still see them," Temari said, clearing her throat. "Shika gave me some of their concert tickets."

The girls all looked at her, eyes wide.

"What?" she asked, all innocence.

"You do realize you said 'Shika', right?" Tenten asked.

Temari's own eyes shot open.

"N-n-no..."

"You are so totally in love with a lazy genius who doesn't give a damn about life, how do you fell about that?" Sakura asked, all serious.

And suddenly, they were all laughing.

Because sometimes, it's just better to laugh at a friend then to cry about losing one.

Back inside, the guys were discussing the song that had been sung for them.

"Were they admitting that they like us or just that they'll miss us?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're supposed to be the damn genius here, you figure it out!" Sasuke hissed.

Shikamaru glared at him.

"Hinata looked so sad," Naruto said, his voice very, very quiet. The others turned to look at him. He didn't look at them.

His eyes were set on the stage, on the keyboard, to be exact, where Hinata had been standing seconds before. Tsunade was up there right now, talking about one thing or another.

There was a sadness in his eyes, perfectly visible to the others. His faec was distant, as if he were remembering a far off memory.

He finally turned to look at them.

"They all looked so sad."

"As it is their last night in Konoha," Tsunade's voice finally sliced through the boys' discussion. "I invite the Fighters up on stage!"

The guys all exchanged glances, and each one knew the others were thinking the same way.

_Here__'__s __our __chance_, they thought, as they stood and got their musical gear. _Our __chance __to __show __the __girls __just __how __much __we __care __about __them__—__how __much __we __love __them._

* * *

SO. FRIGGIN. CHEESY. UGH.


	11. Crazy For This Girl

The girls walked into the room, their tears finally controlled. They took seats and watched with care as the Fighters started setting up on stage. Finally, Sasuke took the mike with one hand.

"This song is dedicated to our favorite girls in the universe," he said, all seriousness. His eyes fell one Sakura. "You know who you are."

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke turned his head and nodded to Naruto, who marked the beat.

Sasuke started the first verse, his fingers sliding over his blue electric with ease, as he began to sing.

"_She rolls the window down, and she talks over the sound of the cars that pass us by, and I don't know why, but she's changed my mind."_

The others joined for the chorus, right on cue.

"_Would you look at her? She looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel. And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out, I'm crazy for this girl. Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl."_

Neji began the second verse, and his pale eyes flickered constantly to Tenten.

"_She was the one to hold me the night the sky fell down. And what was I thinking when the world didn't end? Why didn't I know what I know now?"_

The others joined for the chorus, and the music's volume increased. Cheers went up from the dancing crowd.

"_Would you look at her? She looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel. And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out, I'm crazy for this girl. Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl."_

Naruto bent closer to the microphone, as Shikamaru readied himself to echo the blonde.

"_Right __now, __face __to __face, __all __my __fears, __pushed __aside,_" Naruto sang. Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru joined for the last line:

"_And __right __now, __I__'__m __ready __to __spend __the __rest __of __my __life,__" _The boys turned as one and looked directly into the eyes of Sakura, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. "_With __you.__"_

"_Would you look at her? She looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel. And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out, I'm crazy for this girl. Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl. "Would you look at her? She looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel. And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out, I'm crazy for this girl. Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl."_

Cheers went up even louder as the music died. The Dreamers were on their feet, cheering loudly amongst the crowd.

The guys simply smiled.

"Was that a confession of undying love?" Temari asked, leaning onto the table with her elbows.

"I have no freaking clue," Tenten replied. Sakura and Hinata agreed. Temari huffed out a sigh.

"What are they thinking?" Hinata asked, turning to look up at the Fighters. "They look like they're planning something."

"The question is; should we run for it, or wait and see?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know," the others replied.

"Good, I was starting to think that I was losing my intelligence," Tenten said.


	12. Great Escape

Naruto reached out and snatched the mike he used to sing into.

"This next song is called "Great Escape"!" he called, waving a hand. "It's dedicated to all our fellow teenagers who wanna get the hell outta here!"

The other fifteen-to-nineteen year olds cheered loudly. The girls joined in.

Shikamaru started the first verse as Naruto crashed on the drums and Sasuke and Neji slammed their guitars.

"_Paper bags and plastic hearts, all our belongings in shopping carts. It's goodbye. But we got one more night. Lets get drunk and drive around, and make peace with this empty town. We can make it right…"_

The others joined, and Naruto's energy increased, filling the room with the urge to dance. The Dreamers stood and rushed to the dance floor.

Hinata lifted her arms and swayed as Temari and Sakura danced with their backs against one another. Tenten grabbed Hinata's hands and the two friends started spinning, laughing gleefully.

"_Throw it away, forget yesterday. We'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway. Watch it burn, let it dies, 'cause we are finally free…tonight."_

Naruto picked up the second verse, keeping the beat steady on his snare.

"_Tonight will change our lives, it's so good to be by your side, and we'll cry. But we won't give up the fight. We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs, and they'll think it's just 'cause we're young. We'll feel so alive…"_

Everyone felt the familiar increase of energy and danced faster, moving evenly with beat. The Dreamers had formed a circle, and admires were watching them, grinning.

As Sasuke started his guitar solo, he let his gaze drift to Sakura and her dancing body. He knew he wouldn't get ripped on for staring, because the others were staring at their girls, too.

"_Throw it away, forget yesterday. We'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway. Watch it burn, let it dies, 'cause we are finally free…tonight."_

Shikamaru and Neji pressed against their mikes for the final verse, everyone jamming out to the fun song.

"_All of the wasted time, the hours that we left behind. The answers that we'll never find, they don't mean a thing…tonight. Throw it away, forget yesterday. We'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway. Watch it burn, let it dies, 'cause we are finally free…tonight."_

The music's high energy still thrummed throughout the air, long after the song had died. The way the girls were smiling, the guys felt very pleased with themselves. But did they get the hidden meaning?

Did they understand what they were asking?

The girls made their way back to their seats, breathless from laughing and dancing.

"I liked that song the best, so far," Tenten said, gulping down some water.

"I liked Crazy For This Girl better," Sakura said.

"Why? Because Sasuke wouldn't stop staring at you? Newsflash, girl, he couldn't _not_ stare at you, especially if you're dancing," Temari said, grinning.

Sakura blushed, sipping her water without replying.

"I wonder what they'll play next," Hinata said, changing the subject.

Tenten shrugged. "I dunno, hope it's good, though."

"Maybe another love song, dedicate to us?" Temari said, her voice light with joking hopefulness. The others laughed.

"So silly of me, but it sounds like you think they're songs are for you," quipped a voice.

The girls' laughter abruptly died as they turned to look at Hikari, Ino, Nami, and Ami.

Temari huffed out a sigh, crossing her arms over her stomach. "Can we not do this tonight, ladies? I'm enjoying myself for once. Even though I do love exchanging verbal blows with you."

The four fan-girls looked at her like she had just said something in an alien language.

"It means, back off, barbies," Temari snapped, losing her temper almost instantly.

"We aren't barbies!" Ino shrieked, tossing her pale blonde hair. "We are much better looking that that!"

Temari and the others suppressed snorts.

"Leave us alone," Tenten said, her brown eyes narrowing. Hikari firmly crossed her arms.

"And if we don't?"

"I will personally make sure you have too many scars to be able to wear such little clothing," Tenten snapped.

Hikari went pale beneath her in-your-face makeup.

"You wouldn't dare," Ami snickered. "My Sasuke-kun would never let you hurt me."

Sakura stood up, her chair scraping back loudly. "Sasuke-kun isn't a piece of property!"

Ami turned and glared at her. "Maybe not to you, but to me, he is."

Sakura ground her teeth together.

Finally, Hinata stood up, her eyes narrowed. And when Hyuuga Hinata's eyes were narrowed, someone was going to start crying.

"I, for one, have had enough of you sluts and your little games," she said, firmly, glaring at each of the fan-girls directly. "The Fighters are our friends and we will not let you use them. You make me sick with your pathetic attempts to try and break our friendships apart. You aren't worth our time, or our impressive insulting skills."

She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in.

"Get out."

And they did.

"Hey, guys," Sasuke whispered to the band. "Change of song, all right? Seeing Sakura dance made me think of that one that we wrote after seeing the girls for the first time."

Naruto's eyes widened. "_That_ song? Are you sure?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "I'm definitely sure."

Shikamaru smirked. "The girls better be paying attention, 'cause there is no way in hell I am singing this thing twice in one night."

Neji merely nodded.

"Let's get this started," Naruto said, and he lifted his sticks to mark the beat.


	13. Right Where You Want Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the songs in this story.

Song: Right Where You Want Me, by Jesse McCartney.

* * *

"Hinata, have I ever mentioned how much I _love_ it when you get all Hyuga-Tough?" Temari asked, a big grin on her face as Hinata slowly sat down. 

Hinata gave her a weak smile, then sipped her water. Sakura patted her on the shoulder.

"You were amazing!" Tenten said, clapping her hands together in a round of applause. "Encore! Encore!"

The girls laughed when Neji's voice broken through their conversation.

"All right, this is another high energy song, so get out on the dance floor!" he called, waving a hand.

The girls exchanged looks, grinned, then got up and ran to their spot from before as Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru's music raced through the air.

Sasuke started the first verse, his deep voice changing as he sang.

_Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
(Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.)_

On the dance floor, a circle had formed around the Dreamers again. They were all together, swinging their hips, arms, and striking out with their feet in unison.

Naruto crashed on his drums, as Shikamaru's fingers slid over the keyboard, and Sasuke and Neji slammed their gutairs, turning and bobing their heads to the beat.

_Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me._

Shikamaru picked up the second verse, his eyes sliding to Temari every few seconds.

_Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
(Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.)_

The others joined in, all their eyes on the Dreamers, whose dancing had picked up with the increase in rythmn.

_Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me._

Sasuke stepped up the mike and took it in his hands, letting Neji take over the gutair part for the final verse. He closed his eyes and his left foot seemed to be tapping to the beat on its own.

_Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill, yeah._

(Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.)

The song ended at cheers went up for the Fighters. The Dreamers stopped dancing and applauded them as well, with Sakura bouncing up and down, all smiles and grins.

The Fighters dropped back from the microphones for a few minutes, catching their breath and resting their fingers. Sasuke turned and exchanged smirks with Naruto, and nodded his head in thanks. That song had _definetly_ gotten the Dreamers' attention.

* * *

"That was an amazing song! I loved it!" Sakura cried, falling into her seat. "It was so high energy!" Temari and Tenten agreed. 

"Did you actually listen to the lyrics?" Hinata asked, quietly.

They all looked at her.

"It sounded like they were saying that some certain girls caught their eyes," she said, stirring her water with a straw. "Like they unexpectedly fell in love. It also sounded like they really want to be with those girls."

The others leaned back into their seats and thought about it. But when Hinata was right, she was right, am I right?(A/N: sorry, got carried away )

Temari slowly sipped her freshly ordered Coke and looked at Hinata over the brim of the can.

"Are you saying that they wrote that song for us?" she asked. Hinata shrugged.

"It's definetly a new one," Tenten said, staring into her Sprite like it was a mirror. "They must've written it sometime while they were here." Hinata nodded.

"Should we...talk to them after or something?" Sakura half asked, half suggested.

The others slowly nodded.

* * *

The guys went on for the rest of the night, until it came to be a few minutes before one in the morning. Thier final song was about to be played, and it had to be a slow one. Tsunade had insisted --- more like ordered --- it of the Fighters. So, they chose a certain song that would, hopefully, let the girls _really_ understand how they felt about them. 

Tsunade had given them a momentary break to gather their thoughts and such, but each guy was spending it staring out at the Dreamers.

Shikamaru had braced his arms on either side of his keyboard and was discreetly watching Temari drink her Coke. And enjoying it. Temari was wearing a black halter top and cropped jeans with black and red Nikes. She laughed loudly at something Sakura said, and crossed her legs beneath the table. Her sandy hair was still up in its usual four ponytails, but Shikamaru liked the style. Though, he also sort of craved to see it down.

Naruto was leaning back on his seat with his arms crossed. His drum sticks were still tapping, but his bright blue eyes were looking at only one girl. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a small smile when Hinata brushed back her long hair and laughed at something Sakura had said. She was wearing a lavender colored tank top that showed off her slender shoulders. She wore dark-blue capris that were rolled up to her knees and white flip flops completed her look. Lavender looked beautiful on her.

Neji tapped his hand against his silver gutair, his eyes on Tenten, of course. He watched as she grinned and sipped her Sprite, then almost choked on it from laughing at Sakura. He smiled as she reached out and playfully swatted at the rosette-haired girl. Tenten wore a green T-shirt with a V-neck that showed off her chest. She wore dark jeans that almost covered her Adidas sandels.

Sasuke was sort of leaning against his mike, running a hand through his black-blue hair. His onyx eyes were trailing over Sakura's figure, appreciatively. The red tank top and white shorts she wore showed off her slender but strong curves and musceled legs. A very small smile spread across his face when she sipped her pink lemonade and made a joke, making the others laugh.

They were in love.

* * *

Sorry, the ending was kinda cheesy, but I still liked how this chapter came out. Whaddya think?

FINAL CHAPTER COMING UP NEXT!

.::Kiyasha::.


	14. Far Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the songs in this story.

Song: Far Away, by Nickelback

* * *

"Okay, this is our final song for the night," Neji said into the microphone. "And it is dedicated to our favorite girls, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari." 

The Dreamers looked up at their names. That was the firs time the guys had ever actually said their names. They smiled.

Sasuke started the first verse, his voice softly echoing around the room.

_This time, This place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?_

Neji started the second half of the first verse, his eyes falling closed as he strummed his gutair.

_That I love you  
And I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Naruto started the second verse, keeping the slow, steady beat on his drums.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

Shikamaru started the second half, his fingers slowly sliding over the keys, pressing them in in tune with the music.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

The others joined for the chorus as more couples fell onto the dancefloor.

_That I love you  
And I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_(So far away) So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_(So far away) So far away_

_Been far away for far to long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

Sasuke began the final verse of the final song for the final night.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

_That I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

The others joined in on cue, all of them watching the Dreamers carefully.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

And it was over.

The lights dimmed and the Fighters vanished from the stage. They ran from the room, away from the crowd, to the place where they knew the Dreamers would find them.

The park.

* * *

In silence, the girls all stood and left their table, left Konoha Hot Spot.

All of them were in a sort of daze. Had the guys just confessed their love? Had they actually _meant_ it? Or were they just pulling a ver cruel prank on them?

So many questions. Absolutely no answers.

And so, they walked to the park. The full moon glowed over their heads and the soft, summer breeze rustled their hair. They were mere steps from the park when Sakura stopped them.

"What?" Temari asked, looking up from her shoes.

"Let your hair down," Sakura said, hands on hips.

Temari glared at her. "Why?"

"Because Shikamaru would be ecstatic," Hinata said, quietly. "I've seen it in his eyes, he's curious about how you'd look with your hair down."

Temari huffed a sigh, then reached up and slowly unwound the purple hairties. Her golden hair fell instantly, then got caught in the wind and danced across her shoulders.

Sakura turned, expectantly, to Tenten.

The brunette sighed, then copied Temari. Tenten's chocolate hair was a few inches longer than Sakura's, but not nearly as long as Hinata's. Her waves were natural, but enhanced from her buns.

"Okay, now we're ready," Sakura said.

And they entered the park.

* * *

The guys were by the swingset. Sasuke leaned against the poles, his arms crossed. Naruto was on one of the swings, staring down at his feet. Shikamaru was lying on the grass, hands behind his head, staring up at the moon. Neji stood slightly to the left, arms crossed like Sasuke.

"Hey," said four, soft feminie voices.

The guys looked up to see the Dreamers in front of them, smiling.

"Hi," they replied.

The girls took a few steps closer.

"Did you like our song?" Naruto asked, staring up at Hinata.

She smiled down at him, a gentle curve of the lips. Then, she did the most un-Hinata like thing in the universe.

She leaned over and kissed him, eyes closed.

Naruto's eyes shot open when her lips pressed against his, but they gradually fluttered shut. His hands released the swings chains, and wound around Hinata's waist, drawing her closer to him. Hinata's arms slid over his shoulders, and her hair fluttered across thier faces, shielding them from the others' view for second.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked, a smile spreading. His eyes were half-closed, but he still managed to dazzle Hinata with his amazing eyes.

Hinata simply smiled, then gave him another gentle kiss.

"Well, now that we all know what the Hyuga girl thinks," Shikamaru said, looking at the other girls. "What did you think?"

Temari rolled her eyes at him. Sakura and Tenten pushed her forward.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw her hair.

"Your hair is d---"

Temari's lips against his silenced him immediately. His eyes were very, very wide, showing to much white. It took every ounce of self control for the others not to laugh.

Slowly, his light brown eyes closed, and Temari's hand slid over his neck, resting beneath his ear. He shifted his hands from behind his head, grabbed her around the waist, and tugged her closer.

Naruto and Sasuke's hooting ended the kiss instantly.

"Oye, Nara, you think you can control your hormones for a few more minutes? We've got company here," Sasuke said, smirking.

Shikamaru ignored him.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so mean to your friends," Sakura said, smiling at him. Sasuke looked at her, and swallowed loud enough for Naruto and Neji to hear. Shikamaru was to busy staring at Temari.

"Well, they aren't that nice to me," Sasuke said, as Sakura drew closer to him, staring up into his face.

Sakura merely smiled at him, then leaned up on tip toe and pecked him on the lips.

Sasuke's onyx eyes mimicked Shikamaru's. His hands moved faster than the Nara's had, however, and he encircled Sakura's slim waist instantly. Then, a smirk formed as his eyes closed.

Sakura let out a small "eep" as Sasuke leaned down, letting her fall into his arms. He smirked, his lips hovering inches above hers, then kissed her again.

"Well isn't that the cutest thing," Tenten drawled, sarcastically. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her fellow gutairist over Sasuke's shoulders. Tenten lifted her hands and shrugged. "Sorry, Sakura, but you know I'm not the most romantic person in the world."

"Really?" Neji asked, looking up to met her eyes. She shrugged again.

"Really."

He sighed, then stared up at the moon, wistfully.

"Then I guess I'm not getting a kiss, huh?" he asked. Tenten grinned mischeviously, and appeared in front of him.

He jumped, startled, then caught sight of her flowing hair.

"What are you---?"

Tenten gently kissed him on the lips. Not a full-on make out session (coughSakuracough) just a simple, gentle kiss. Neji stared at her when she pulled away.

"I said I wasn't romantic," she explained. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to kiss the man I love."

Neji's reply was to grab her and kiss her passionately.

The other guys started hooting. The girls simply exchanged very wide grins.

"I love you," Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear.  
"I've loved you all along," Hinata told Naruto, hugging him gently.  
"And I forgive you," Temari whispered to her lazy bum.  
"For being away for far too long," Tenten said.

The guys smiled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

****

The Dreamers joined the Fighers on the rest of their tours, and were often opening acts for their shows.

Sasuke and Sakura got married first. Then Naruto and Hinata. Then Neji and Tenten. And finally, Temari and Shikamaru, because Shikamaru was to lazy to actually set the wedding date.

When they finally retired from the music business, Neji and Tenten had one child, a daughter. Naruto and Hinata had twin boys. Sasuke and Sakura had a boy, a girl, and then another boy. Temari and Shikamaru had two daughters and one younger son.

All in all, they lived happily ever after.

_Fighters and Dreamers. Together forever._

_

* * *

_

THE END!

What do you think? Too fluffy? Lol. Thanks to all the reviewers and to all my faithful readers! Without you, this would have died a long time ago. I'm happy it's finally over! Lol.

Read and Review.

Thank you, again!

.::Kiyasha::.


End file.
